Something Wicked This Way Comes
"Something Wicked This Way Comes" is a Season 4 thread written on April 4, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Satine Sadow: '''The night was stormy, with lightning lighting up the rubble of the old dungeon. The perfect conditions for someone to fly in undetected. The thunder covered the screech of the incoming stormcutter, his scales seemed to blend seamlessly with the underbellies of the dark clouds. As he landed quietly on the outskirts, a slender, hooded figure slid off his saddle-less spines, using a hooked staff to aid her descent. Peering out from under the dark leather hood, the figure took note of the wreckage and, more importantly, the evidence of life there. This would be a good place for some good, old-fashioned… chaos. The figure smiled grimly at the thought, then began searching for better cover. '''Loki Laufyson: '''A short, wide woman with calculating greenish eyes and a lovely set of tight red curls paused from her trudge through the Grounded Dungeon camp. She turned, looking straight at where the shadowed figure was standing. “I know you’re there,” she said. “Come out and explain what you’re doing now.” '''Satine Sadow: '''The figure hesitated for a moment, the the staff in her hand creaking as she tightened her grip and bared her teeth. The lightning flashed again, and she looked down at the mirror polished steel hook. It would be all to simple to start the chaos ahead of schedule and kill the woman. She looked back up at the portly woman and swung her staff into a more combat effective position. '''Loki Laufyson: '“Oh you don’t want to be doing that,” the woman told her. “You wouldn’t get anywhere attacking me. So now. Conversation?” 'Satine Sadow: '''The figure remained frozen for another long moment. Attacking really would be the best way to go, but something about the woman’s response was… Off-putting. Her black glove tightened on the handle yet again, and she growled softly. Talking would not be a good idea right now. She glanced back at the stormcutter, her body tensing like a coiled spring. She knew she would feel more secure in the skies. '''Loki Laufyson: 'The woman noticed the figure’s backward glance. “Nope. And no flying either. You’re stuck here. Chat, hm? Or I’ll make you come.” 'Satine Sadow: '“I fail to see how I am stuck here,” the figure replied, unhappy that she was forced to speak to the woman. “You don’t appear to possess any magic, or weaponry to stop me.” 'Loki Laufyson: '“You want to bet?” the woman asked, cocking an overconfident eyebrow. 'Satine Sadow: '''The figure swings the staff over her head, letting it whistle loudly. “You seem to think I am afraid of you.” '''Loki Laufyson: '“You really should be, you imbecile. Who is it that you follow? Who is your lord, hm?” 'Satine Sadow: '''The figure smiles grimly and looks up, revealing an angular face and two bright eyes—one green, one black. “I serve the demigod Loki, Lord of Chaos.” '''Loki Laufyson: '“''Good'', and as is such, hmm, hmm, you should know I am a shapeshifter.” At once the redhead woman’s face turned into a kaleidoscope of other faces, man, woman, child, elder, even dog and dragon and bug. It was all over in an instant, and then it was the freckled, plump-cheeked woman’s guise once more. “And you wanted to attack moi? How positively rude.” Loki gave an indignant, though also bit mocking, of a sniff. 'Satine Sadow: '''The slender woman presses her lips together. “That isn’t funny… YOU sent me here…” her heavily accented voice is clearly frustrated, although her grip loosens on the staff, allowing the steel head to sink into the ground. “Why in your name would try to blow my cover now?” '''Loki Laufyson: 'Loki cackled, completely unconcerned by her frustration. “Eh, where’s your sense of humor, chum? Shouldn’t you be completely and utterly enthralled that me in my full beautiful glory is spending time with you? Awww what a lucky person, what a kwoot wittle hooman being, all wuvved up by Loki. “I am heeyah,” the god said, spinning around extravagantly, not at all acting as the woman he was disguised as, “because change of plans. Y’know, chaos, it’s something that requires a bit of flexibility, hm?” He waved his fingers to the sky. “So new chaos. New fun. All that lovely little jazz. “You,” he said, twirling around in his skirts toward the taller figure, “won’t have as much time among these stupid Hel-sworn rebels as I thought, eh. So you hafta act quicker. Less subtly. But still lots of fun drama. “Ragnarok is basically, like, here, as you know, and I’d love if you could make my daughter’s army a bit… ehh… disorganized. I’d like you, hmm, to target a few people in particular, put ‘em out of commission once the war officially starts. Especially…” And Loki began to change into the bodies of the people he wanted his servant to exterminate. “This stupid humor-deprived temperamental oaf.” Loki was standing as a six foot one tall lithe man with brown hair and a short cropped beard. “Their king. Careful of his sword… bloke’s a blademaster and a little too murder happy aside. He also has the misfortune of always having a bodyguard…” Loki turned into a young adult with a scarred face “…trailing like an eager panting puppy dog at his side. Thankfully the boy ain’t trained too well so you probs can just stab through him. “Then there’s the Lady Grey.” Loki shrunk down to a shorter young woman with brown hair and a headband running across her forehead. “Their second in command. One of the more reasonable heads in the rebellion, hm? Yeah we don’t need reason here. Get rid of it. “And then their water lady, Akkey Black. She can create portals through water and go in and out of Helheim and crap. Me no likey. And if you kill her you major time piss off the king and make him more vulnerable. Great plus. “Also their war strategist, Vox Arnason, gives me a little too much order.” (scoutvox) A tall young man stood before Loki’s chosen. “He’s probs gonna try to stay out of the way unless the king asks him to do all his duties because he doesn’t like the war he’s been in lately… buuuuut…. I don’t like him. I don’t like what he does. Bye-bye?” 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine slowly begins to smile sadistically, tapping her fingers on her staff. “So many choices… subtlety would be simplest… I could plant doubt by implicating the others…” She looks down at her gloves, clenching and unclenching a fist. “Do you want me to integrate myself in their camp, or hide out and pick them off one at a time? Also—who do you want dead first?” The lightning flashed again, and the stormcutter growled loudly. '''Loki Laufyson: '“Integrate as one of their own. You can’t kill anyone ‘til the official war starts, else their souls will just go to Helheim and Hel will still be able to use them in Ragnarok. So be on their side, announce yourself as a servant of Hel jf they ask who you are, say you’re going to fight Odin’s army come the dawn of battle. In the ensuing chaos of the actual fight, you’ll be able to easily turn against them one by one and knock ‘em out. “YAY CHAOS!” Loki danced around happily. “Who should die first? Hmmmmm… anyone you run into first, eh? All these peeps are pretty important. Grey might be a good starter. I don’t think she’s even killed before… should be easy for ya.” 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine raises an eyebrow. “If I wanted easy, I would have stayed in the WilderEast… Is this… “Grey”… truly as crucial to the support structure as you say?” She looks back at her dragon, musing to herself. “If she’s never killed before… perhaps a garrote… or a knife in the back… better yet… I could snap her neck…” She freezes. “Wait… won’t they know I’m lying about Hel?” '''Loki Laufyson: '“This ‘Lady Grey of the United Revolutionaries’ is an even firmer foundation to Hel’s squad than their unstable king, I know how to knock the right pillars down. Don’t you question your god, nuh-uh nuh-uh.” The curly-haired woman waggled a finger. “As far as lies are concerned… hmm… I don’t think you’ll have to worry. Put on some of their guards’ clothes, eh. The battle is just an hour’s time away.” Loki looked to the skies. “You’re likely never to be questioned at all.” 'Satine Sadow: '“In the heat of battle? I should think not.” Satine swings her bandolier off her shoulder. “However… I will be doing this my way. I will integrate… but I will not dress as the guard. They are typically the first to be suspected when something goes wrong. You came to me, I will take care of it.” She looks up at Loki, her green eye glinting. “You have my word on that.” 'Loki Laufyson: '“Spiffy spiffy! Looks like we’ve got a plan. Now I’ll be off. Probably will still be dressed as this, if I ever pop up again. King’s wife is smexy, no? Check out these hips.” She sashayed for a short distance. “Anyway, tootles. Have fun killing things.” And Loki disappeared. Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Satine Sadow Category:Loki Laufeyson